Let me be your hero
by marieMTL14
Summary: TENTATION Comment vivent-ils la séparation chacun de leurs côtés? Voici un petit one shot qui le raconte à travers les paroles de la chanson Hero de Enrique Iglesias. Edward & Bella.


Let me be your hero

-

Adeluska's

Disclaimers: S. Meyer & E. Iglesias

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

POV Edward

Te quitter a été la pire chose que j'ai faite dans ma longue vie, Bella. Oublie tous ces hommes que j'ai tués en reniant Carlisle. Tu es ma plus grande erreur. Tu es ce que je n'aurais jamais dut abandonner. Toutes mes convictions s'effondrent, dès que mes pensées me ramènent vers toi. Et je voudrais tant te dire que je pense toujours à toi. Que je n'aurais jamais dut te quitter. Que tout cela est trop dur à supporter. Je t'ai promis Bella... Mais me laisserais-tu revenir vers toi?

« _Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying_? »

_Danserais-tu si je te le demandais? Courrais-tu sans regarder derrière? Pleurerais-tu si te me voyais pleurer?_

Voudrais-tu de nouveau t'abandonner dans mes bras? Voudrais-tu de nouveau risquer ta vie pour être à mes côtés? Je le voudrais tant, Bella. Qui au monde pourrait savoir à quel point je le désire. Je voulais tant que tu sois heureuse. Mais maintenant, le simple fait de penser que tu l'es sans moi me rend malade. J'ai terriblement envie de courir te rejoindre. Tout laisser derrière moi de nouveau pour te retrouver. Il n'y a qu'une raison pourquoi je reste cloué dans ce coin sombre depuis des mois: je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas que mon retour te cause de la souffrance. Je ne veux pas que ma simple présence te mette en danger. Parce que serais-tu capable de t'enfuir? De ne pas regarder derrière toi et courir, si jamais je t'effraie?

Je voudrais pleurer, aussi. Mais je ne le peux pas. Les larmes seraient une si grande délivrance. Je t'ai entendu pleurer si souvent... Et à chaque fois j'avais envie de le faire avec toi. De rage envers ma nature, et de tristesse de t'avoir fait de mal. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé était de ma faute. Je ne peux pas retourner vers toi, Bella. Ce serait trop égoïste. Mais...

_« Would you save my soul, tonight?»_

_Sauverais-tu mon âme, ce soir?_

L'espoir me rattache à la vie. Et dois-je te dire que mon espoir ce n'est que toi? Qu'un jour je te retrouve. Que le battement de ton cœur chante de nouveau à mes oreilles ou bien que ton odeur enivre une fois encore mes sens. J'ai beau les halluciner, mais c'est ce qui me sauve, Bella. C'est ce qui me rattache à la vie que j'ai. Esmé et Alice s'inquiètent... Alice voit tous les jours ce que je pense faire, quand je perds espoir. Et Carlisle... Celui qui me disait que nous avons une âme. Je le crois maintenant. Et il n'y a que toi pour sauver la mienne désormais! Puisque c'est toi qui l'a fait revivre dans mon corps sans vie, elle n'appartient qu'à toi. Pour l'éternité. Jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminer de vivre une vie heureuse. Lorsque je te rejoindrai.

_« Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh oh please tell me this. »_

_Tremblerais-tu si je touche tes lèvres? Rirais-tu? Oh s'il te plaît dit moi cela._

Je craque. J'ai besoin de toi. Un être aussi puissant, le plus grand prédateur de la terre. J'ai besoin de ton humanité. De tes réactions face à moi. Tes joues rougissantes, tes frissons lorsque je te frôle ou que je t'embrasse. Tes rires incontrôlables... Ma vie n'était que ces moments-là. Carlisle m'a sauvé que pour ça. Je ne vois aucune autre raison.

_« Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight. »_

_Et maintenant mourrais-tu pour celui que tu aimes? Sers-moi dans tes bras, ce soir._

Quelqu'un doit m'avoir remplacé, après tout ce temps. Je n'ose pas demandé à Alice, et elle n'oserait pas me répondre. Voudrais-je vraiment savoir qui te rend heureuse? Mike? Tyler? Cet indien qui t'a parlé des vampires pour la première fois? Peut importe de qui il s'agit, te demanderait-il de mourir pour lui? C'est inconsciemment ce que je te demandais de faire, Bella. Pardonnes-moi... C'était si incohérent pour moi quand tu te disais prête à perdre ton âme pour moi. Mais je craque... Je te transformerais dans la seconde, si seulement j'en avais encore le choix. Je pourrais t'avoir près de moi. Tu pourrais me consoler en ce moment, bien que je n'aurais alors plus aucune raison de me morfondre.

Je serais si bien Bella. Avant je n'avais pas conscience de ce que tu m'apportais, et de tout ce que je perdrais en m'éloignant de toi. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. Qu'au mal que j'étais susceptible de te faire. Je voudrais tant revenir en arrière. Et te prouver à quel point je peux être bon. Je peux être un héros, et non le méchant, pour une fois.

_« I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever. »_

_Je peux être ton héros chérie. Je peux faire fuir la souffrance en t'embrassant. Je serai près de toi pour l'éternité._

Si jamais je pouvais te revoir... Je ne te quitterais plus jamais! Et ô Dieu que je serais l'être le plus heureux. J'apprendrais à ne plus te faire de mal. À ne plus me comporter comme si tout n'était que de ma faute. À ne plus… À rayer de ma vie tout ce que tu me reproche. Je ferais tout… Simplement tout.

~*Oo*Oo*Oo*Oo*Oo*Oo*Oo*~

POV Bella

Rien ne tourne rond dans ma tête. Tout n'est que larmes, souffrance et absence. Pensais-tu vraiment que tu me guérirais de toi en me quittant? Tu n'as fait que tout empirer. Ton absence, ton abandon, me pousse à ne penser qu'à toi. Bien qu'avant c'est ce que je faisais aussi. Une partie de mon cerveau ne cessait de songer à ta voix ou tes lèvres. Désormais, il n'y a tout simplement rien dans mon esprit. La souffrance de ton départ, je la ressens dans tout mon corps. J'ai découvert l'emplacement exact de mon cœur. Il était avec toi, car maintenant il n'est plus là.

_« You can take my breath away. »_

_Tu peux me couper le souffle_

En partant, tu as pris avec toi ce qui constituait ma vie. Tout comme si tu m'avais tout simplement enlevé la capacité de respirer. Le cœur et les poumons sont physiquement reliés. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'en arrachant le premier tu as détruits les seconds. La vie s'échappe de moi à chaque expiration, comme un long dernier souffle. À quoi pensais-tu en partant…

_« Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie? _

_Would you run away? »_

_Ne jurerais-tu que tu serais toujours miens? Me mentirais-tu? Te sauverais-tu?_

Je pourrais oublier toute cette souffrance. Tu n'aurais qu'à revenir. Bien que seulement longue de six mots, cette phrase répand une douleur nouvelle dans mes membres. Ça pourrait tellement être simple. Un seul geste et… Je te pardonnerais tout. Absolument tout. Si tu me jures de ne pas recommencer. Là serait ma seule demande. Est-ce si difficile? Si j'arrivais à te le demander. En serais-tu capable? Me mentirais-tu à nouveau, comme tant de fois déjà? Non. Tu partirais. Encore. Malgré une promesse, cette peur douloureuse ne pourrait me quitter. Tu me fais tant souffrir! Même au loin… Surtout au loin…

De quoi ais-je l'air, à te parler, ainsi. Tu n'entends rien. Il n'y a aucun destinataire pour ces centaines de mots. En fait oui. Mais elles ne l'atteindront jamais. Elles n'arriveront jamais jusqu'à toi. Puisses-tu penser à moi un jour. Autant rêver de notre mariage… Il s'agit de l'impossible. Si impossible que j'en ai presque le sourire aux lèvres. Tu dois avoir une belle vie maintenant. Plus d'humaine entre les bras. Tu dois bien en être soulagé.

Je continue, encore. Cracher sur ta mémoire ne me fais aucun bien. J'étais si amoureuse de toi. Tu créé un tel vide dans mon être que je ne pourrais jamais douter de cette certitude. Mais ces mots semblent libérer une haine qui n'est pas la mienne. Qui est celle des autres, qui te détestent de m'avoir abandonné dans cet état. Ils me croient tous folle, de marmonner ainsi en inondant mon visage et mes vêtements de larmes.

_« Am I into deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?__ »_

_Ai-je sombré trop profondément? Ai-je perdu l'esprit?_

Ils ont raison. Avant j'avais ma vie. Elle est devenue tienne, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Tu es partout. Je croirais revoir la pièce des miroirs de James, où je le voyais partout, en une panoplie de reflets miroitants et effrayants. Miroitant c'est ce que tu es. À peine tangible dans mon esprit. Trop flou pour arriver à te cerner, à te comprendre. Et effrayant… De plus en plus. Ton départ creuse un peu plus le fossé entre l'humanité et une existence vampirique. Il me montre la force que tu as de pouvoir tout abandonner sans te retourner. Détruire des vies, sans en souffrir.

_« I don't care you're here tonight. »_

_Mais je m'en fous. Tu es là ce soir._

Mais tu es là. Tu es dans ma tête. Devant mon regard vide. Il n'y a qu'à cette illusion que je peux m'accrocher. Je veux être certaine qu'avant de sombrer tu sois la dernière chose que j'aie vue. Je sens la fin venir. Que ce soit dans un an ou dans quarante, je sais qu'elle vient. Je l'attendrai avec patience. Avec toi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_« C'est la force de ceux qui n'en n'ont plus, et le courage de ceux qui l'ont perdu. »_

_**Merci à tous et vive les reviews!**_

5


End file.
